<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Addiction (A Prompt. Kinda.) by DystopianDreams (Miscellaneous_Artiste)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277039">Addiction (A Prompt. Kinda.)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_Artiste/pseuds/DystopianDreams'>DystopianDreams (Miscellaneous_Artiste)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, I just know that some of us like our angst, This is a short prompt, Very short prompt, angsty, i don’t know why I’m putting it here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:55:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_Artiste/pseuds/DystopianDreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short kinda-prompt. Do with it what you will; I’m just putting it out here.<br/>(I don’t think this really even counts as a prompt, but...eh. Maybe it’ll inspire someone. I don’t know.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Any relationship - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Addiction (A Prompt. Kinda.)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You’re my addiction.</p><p>Similar to that of a cigarette addiction. In the end, I’ll crush you beneath me heels with pleasure, as <em>I’ve </em>already had my fix. I don’t fondle my cigarettes; I smoke them until they’ve burnt out.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>But cigarettes are also a constant habit, and a difficult one to break at that... so <em>technically</em> this doesn’t have be angst.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>